


Taunting James Potter is More Fun Than You Think

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Multi Fandom Oneshots - Requests Taken! [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, F/F, Gay Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, James Potter Bashing, Lily x Female OC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: Severus Snape's little sister Asphodel is the girlfriend of Lily Evans. They are happy and enjoy spending their days together. However, James Potter is skeptical about the fact of Lily having a girlfriend and doesn't buy it. This is, of course, changed when Lily gets the bright idea that taunting James would be an excellent way for her and her girlfriend to spend time together. Bi!Lily. Gay!Severus. Side of Reverus. SS/RAB
Relationships: Lily Evans/OC, Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Series: Multi Fandom Oneshots - Requests Taken! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622068
Kudos: 32





	Taunting James Potter is More Fun Than You Think

**A/N: Here is a character that I’ve been itching to write about for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ash.**

Asphodel or Ash Snape was a shy Slytherin student and the younger sister of Severus Snape. She was walking to her dormitory as it was a Friday evening, classes had just finished and the weekend was approaching. She was glad of it coming.

She went to her dormitory and greeted her roommate Andromeda, "Hey Andy." She looked up from her book on hexes, doing her Defense Against the Dark Arts, "Hey Ash." Ash went into the adjoining bathrooms and got dressed into one of her favourite outfits; black flared jeans, black trainers with lilac laces and a button-down short-sleeved blouse. She made sure her choker was facing the right way around with the fox charm her girlfriend had gifted to her last Christmas. They were in the third year, childhood best friends, and how finally together. She emerged from the toilet and told Andromeda, "Andy, I'm going to go find Lils. See you soon." The auburn-haired girl smiled, "Tell Lil I said hi." Surprisingly, Angromenda was on friendly terms with Lily, even going so far as letting her sneak into their room to spend time with her girlfriend at times. Ash walked down the stairs and went outside, knowing that Lily would most likely be outside on a lovely April day like this. She found her favourite redhead under an oak tree and smirked, seeing the chance to surprise her. She snuck up behind her and wrapped an arm around Lily’s waist. Without looking up from her book, she said, “That had better be my girlfriend or you’ll lose that hand.” Ash smiled, “Seeing how faithful you are to me is so cute, Lils.” The book was immediately put down and arms flew around the dark-haired witch who chuckled, hugging her girlfriend back. She snuggled close to the redhead and kissed her cheek, “How was your day, Lil?” She rested her head on the taller witch’s shoulder, “Not great, really. Potter wouldn’t leave alone all day and since Charms, I’ve been missing you, pixie.” She smiled warmly at Lily, “I missed you too. What did that git have to say to you, lovely lily of the valley?” She snuggled her girlfriend closer, “Eh, he just keeps going on and on about Hogsmeade. I mean, I told the stupid prat that I have a girlfriend, but he doesn’t believe me.” Ash kissed Lily's cheek, "I'll help you convince him if you'd like, darling~" Lily smirked a bit, "How will you do that, vixen?" Ash smirked back, looking at Lily’s lips pointedly, “There are ways, Lils.” Lily giggled and kissed her check, “I love it when you go all sly and cunning on me, sweetheart.” Ash smirked a bit wider, “Do you now, darling? Lily, not to be mysterious, but meet me not far from the Quiddtich pitch in ten minutes? Potter and Black will be practising there.” Lily looked confused for a second but then clicked onto what was going on, “Sweet cunning Slytherin of mine.” Lily remarked, cupping her girlfriend’s ashen cheek. She kissed her cheek quickly and got up, “See you there?” Ash smiled, “Of course, darling.”

Ash walked to the Quidditch pitch slowly, knowing she would get there before Lily. Lily arrived moments later and Potter noticed, grinning like a fool. He thought she was here to watch him practise like he’d asked her to. Lily called out, “Ash?” Ash pulled her behind a wall that was near the pitch while she whispered silkenly, “Shut up or I'll have to kiss you, my beautiful brilliant Lily.” Lily smirked at the convienient wall that was there, smirking, "Flower, I could press you against a wall~" Ash smiled warmly, lovingly asking, "Who's saying I wouldn't enjoy that?" Lily smirked, "I'm game if you are, love." She knew that Potter was closer, having seen James. She whispered loudly, winking at Ash as if to say the plan was in motion, "This near the quidditch pitch, I want Potter to see us." Ash smirked, loving when Lily took the lead in their relationship, she replied with false worry, "Lils, he'll kill me! You know how much that jerk loves you and hates me." Lily loudly kissed her cheek before telling her, "I'll protect you, baby." Ash beamed at her redhead girlfriend and replied happily as she snuggled Lily close, "My brave Gryffindor. Hey, I managed to find a way to Hogsmeade. I snuck off with Sev last night. I saw this in Honeydukes, and I know they're your favourites, darling." Lily was surprised when Ash took out a box of her favourite Honeydukes sweets – peppermint toads – from her pocket. Lily beamed and kissed her lips lovingly before loudly saying, "Thank you, sweetheart! You're so cute to get me peppermint toads, my sweet sly Slytherin. The best girlfriend in the world."

She knew that James would hear her and would likely be pissed incredulously but couldn’t muster the energy to care about his opinion. Ash blushed and kissed Lily's cheek, "I'm glad you like them, Lils. So chocolate is fine but roses are still a no?" she playfully asked. Lily smirked, "So much as one red rose or lily from your sweet self and no matter how sweet you are, I'm smacking you." Ash giggled, "Duly noted, lovely Lily. No flowers unless they're your favourites." she winked, not revealing her favourite flowers, of course. Ever the cunning Slytherin. Severus spotted them and raised an eyebrow, asking what they were up to. Ash explained in a whisper, "Taunting Potter." He smirked, "The best kind of fun. Can I help?" She smiled softly, "Not really, brother dear. We're using out relationship as a means to piss him off, Sev. How's Reg?" Severus softly smiled at the mention of his boyfriend's name, "He is well. Studying at the moment." Ash smiled, "He's such a nice guy, Sev. I'm glad he's good to you. He steps one toe out of line..." Severus smirked, hand on his hip, "You'll pulverise him?” She smiled, “I’m glad you understand, Severus.” He looked Lily in the eyes, “As fond as I am of you Lily, the same applies.” Lily smiled warmly, looking into Ash’s chocolate brown eyes, “Like I could hurt Asphodel. I love her. Actually… If the Wizarding World gets pulled into the twentieth century then I would marry her in a heartbeat.” Ash gasped at this revelation and hugged Lily close, “You would?” she looked into her eyes. Lily gently stroked her cheek, looking into her eyes, “Gladly, sweetheart.” Asphodel gives her a loving look and Severus smiled warmly before saying, “I’d better get back to Regulus so he remembers to take a study break. Take care you two.” He left not long afterwards. The two girlfriends hadn’t spotted James Potter sneaking up on them. He sneakily wrapped his arms around Lily and whispered, “Hey love.” Lily whipped around and had her wand on his throat but Ash beat her to it, her dark brown eyes full of rage. She spoek in a lethally silken lull that Lily felt her core tighten at, “I will give you _two minutes_ to get the _fuck_ away from my girlfriend. Now.” Potter smirked, “What are you going to do, baby Snape? Hex me with a dark curse like your darling brother?” Ash glowered at him, “ _No_. I had something worse in time. I know spells that can remove genitals, Potter. Get the fuck away from my Lily or I _will_ use it.” James actually looked afraid, for once. Ash smirked, wishing her brother had been here to see it. She didn’t know that he had quickly retrieved Regulus and came back. Severus smirked, “Turn and run like the coward you actually are, Potter.” Ash whirled around to see her brother, on thin wiry arm arapped around his boyfriend. She smiled at him and turned around to see Potter was gone and Lily was smirking at her impishly, mischief in her emerald eyes.

She walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her deeply with passion. Ash gasped softly and her arms instantly went around the shorter girl’s waist. She kissed back lovingly. Lily slid a finger down her spine, making the raven-haired girl shiver. Lily smirked, “Let’s go back to my dorm. Marlene’ll be too busy trying to get Potter’s attention to be there~” She smiled warmly, whispering into Lily’s ear, using the silken lull that she knew Lily loved, “Let’s go, my lovely clever lily of the valley.” Lily took her hand and they walked quickly in the direction of Gryffindor Tower where they spent the rest of the evening kissing, snuggling and touching until dinner.


End file.
